


Random Short Stories

by AnimeBeans18



Category: Humor Maybe - Fandom, Minor Gore - Fandom, Mystery - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom, thriller - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBeans18/pseuds/AnimeBeans18
Summary: *Basically just a book of randomized Short Stories in which I have written over the course of being stuck inside during quarantine.





	Random Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay, so I'm new to this website - I don't really know how it works.
> 
> *But I shall figure it out !!
> 
> *The first randomized short story I have written is called "Found Goat!"
> 
> *So enjoy this short story and let me know if y'all think I should try to either make a second part to it or if I have any spelling/grammar errors !!
> 
> *Peace out, children !
> 
> \---animebeans

I felt a shiver of excitement run down my spine as I stared at the piece of paper that had seemingly been stapled to my wooden fence before I had returned home from that day's long and tiring shift. This is going to be fun. I think to myself, a soft, eerie sounding chuckle escaping my lips. 'A race against the clock: will the two mad scientist teenagers really manage to get away with the formula for the nuclear weapon they created that would ultimately destroy the world as we know it? Or will the government military catch them before they even get the chance to flee?' Reaching for my phone from my pocket to ring up my best friend, Jaxon, I stared at the piece of paper, gently tearing it off of the fence before my eyes. "Hello?" he says in an irritable voice. I don't say anything for a long moment, searching for words to say as I watch the sun slowly disappear from sight. "Look, Ace, I don't know what the hell yo-"

I don't let him finish, quickly and quietly speaking into the receiver, "Meet me at the secret opening in one hour. We don't have much time before they find out what we're doing. They left a note saying they're on our trail." I hang up before my friend could ask any more questions, running inside and grabbing everything that would be essential to finishing our little... project. Once everything was rightfully shoved into my backpack, I ran outside to begin my way to our secret opening. It was a place that only the two of us knew of. The sun was completely gone from behind the horizon by the time I reached the place. Only, when I got there, Jaxon was nowhere to be found. Only another notice.

Or so I thought.

This notice was different. This notice had been typed up and then nailed to our climbing tree's ladder. There was a smudge of fresh blood on the back corner. I look around the area a few minutes longer before feeling something drip onto my head. I look up, only to see my best friend's body, hanging limply from a tree branch and a bloodied knife sticking out from his neck. As I turned around to run, I tripped over something. A bear trap. At least it had been already set off before. I think, continuing to run, screaming for help - that my best friend was dead - still clinging to the note in my hand.

It seemed that a place that had once been a happy little area for two teenage boys to hang out and do their science experiments, was now just a place of bloodshed. Their place was no longer a secret. Someone had followed Jaxon there, killed him, and left a note: 

Found Goat!

Please call if you have any information:

(503)-502-4970

Lisa Bennett

The only issue was that the only body found by the police, was that belonging to a slaughtered goat. There was no trace of a boy named "Jaxon." There were no records of anyone in that small, farming town being named "Jaxon." There were no memories of the dark haired, light eyed 17 year old boy with plans of leaving this country town to become a scientist. According to the law, Jaxon Elles had never existed. But I know differently. I know he existed because he was my best friend. The two of us did all of our science experiments together. We were both going to leave this town together. I know what I saw in the woods that fateful day, nearly ten years ago now. And I will get to the bottom of it. Because if I can't, then I wouldn't be able to call myself 'Ace Lockney: The Best Sleuthing Detective.'

I think to myself silently, closing the file containing all the evidence from that day on my desk. Even though I managed to get off easily for what the two of us were planning... I sigh heavily and putting my cigarette out. I need to know what this "Lisa Bennett" has to say about this matter.... I grab my coat and hat before walking into the cold, rainy night; back to the place where it all began.


End file.
